


Dream Needs A Break

by AnxiousPerson



Series: Not Abandoned Just moved into An Actual Multi chaper fic!! [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, they all need a break tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPerson/pseuds/AnxiousPerson
Summary: Dream isn't anyone's parent, but stars it feels like it sometimes. How can he unadopt?
Relationships: Hints of Dream/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Not Abandoned Just moved into An Actual Multi chaper fic!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148642
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Dream Needs A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I'm actually updating before a month pass. I had this half written before posting the last one and I've been working on it on my free time at work, which holy crap never again. My usual anxiety still kicks my butt, but I wanted someone to suffer a bit (unfortunately I'm not where I want to be at in this story for more character suffering) and it made me hyper-fixated on trying to progress the story already. I can't promise I'll post this fast but I do want to get faster at posting for this series.

Dream didn’t understand what exactly was going on. His phone was being used to type in a new number by that person. The person holding his phone looked absolutely done with this situation as much as he was. His enemy was slowly typing his number in while complaining why it needed to be done but he wasn’t listening. He really should be listening… He was just extremely lost. How did he even get to this point? How did he lose his phone? He never felt it slip out of his pockets. Was it when they were fighting earlier? When would he get his phone back? Why was he allowing-

Despite the time that passed, Error had just finished typing and he was squinting angrily at Dream’s phone in his hand. “You better respond the moment I text you. I swear if you leave me on read-”

Dream couldn’t stand not knowing what was going on anymore, so he blurted out one of his thoughts, “Why is Error giving me his number?” He immediately cringed because he knew he could have phrased that question better. “Not that I mind! I just-”

Error threw Dream’s phone back at him, to which the latter struggled briefly to catch it. “You weren’t listening at all!” Error angrily pointed at him. “You need to control your creepy ass friend Ink! He keeps stalking me and finding out everything I like!”

Dream blinked. “What -”

“He gave me some of Number Thirteen’s chocolate before I could steal it! He paints me pictures of Outertale and sometimes other tales he visits, no matter how many times I do or don’t _rip_ them in front of him. I even tried to trash-talked his work as he gave them to me, and he just got better at predicting what I would like! Sometimes he’ll ask if I need some stuff and gets it for me. Just yesterday, he gave me some stuffing for my -” He harrumphed ~~in embarrassment.~~ “Anyways, tell him to stop!”

“How is any of that bad?” Dream spoke again without thinking.

Error snapped, ~~he looked ready to start snarling like an animal~~ , “How?! Its Ink! That abomination-”

“Wait, what does my phone have to do-”

Error took out some strings from his eyes and tied up Dream’s arms to his sides to strangle him. “Stop interrupting me!”

Dream didn’t bother struggling in the strings because he knew Error would just tighten them, so he relaxed his body. Though he did stay alert enough to where if Error were to attack him, he would be able to manage something. ~~Hopefully.~~ He didn’t need his senses of positivity to know that Error was not happy with him. He still didn’t understand exactly what was going on, but he knew Error was upset at Ink- and him too for being slow- for trying to be a good friend to someone who won’t appreciate it. “I mean Error, he just wants to be your friend. That’s why he’s probably doing those things.”

“Probably?!”

Dream hesitated a bit to respond to sort his thoughts, “Well… you know how he is. He usually loses interest after a while. He might if you wait it out long enough.”

“And how long is that exactly? It’s already been eight months and he still exists to annoy me!”

 _That long already Ink… That’s the longest he’s ever focused on someone. Just why couldn’t Ink find a better person to focus his attention to ~~someone like him~~ …_ Dream hummed in thought which greatly annoyed Error.

“Is this amusing to you?” asked Error as his body was starting to glitch threateningly.

“It’s not! I’m suffering too! Just look at me.” Dream tried to move his arms to prove his points and succeeded without being able to move much due to the strings still tied around himself. “I don’t like this either. Ink keeps playing hooky to hang-”

“Stalk!”

“Either way! Neither of us likes this. I will try my best to handle him when you text me.”

Error appeared to have calm down with those words. ~~Finally.~~ “You better keep your word.” He opened a portal. “Well see ya later.” He waved lazily as he headed into the portal.

Dream tried to stop him. “Wait, you didn’t release the-” Error was gone. “strings…” He sighed and went about his way to break free of the strings. After some intense wiggling and trying to loosen the strings with his teeth, he broke free of them. He dragged his hands down his face and groaned, “Why do I have Error’s number? Ink is going to pester me to give it to him once he finds out I have it.”

For the next couple of weeks Error would rudely text Dream about containing Ink and Dream was expected, no required, to go immediately to pick up Ink at that moment. If Dream took too long, Error would start going on destruction sprees once Ink was away from him. To counteract that Ink would just try to stay longer by Error’s side, which would repeat the brutal cycle. So many AUs were destroyed, making Dream run around more to ~~reset~~ fix their stories. Thankfully, Ink would at least repair most of the major issues before running off to doing whatever he wanted. Blue would sometimes help but lately his older brother was getting iffier about letting Blue go out because of Error’s tantrums.

Bless Blue’s heart though. The kid did so much more than he really should. He even talked Error into destroying a bit less. It worked like a charm for two weeks before Ink inevitably ruined the peace by bothering Error again. The two finally decided to hold an intervention and sat Ink down in Dream’s living room. The two were sitting on the couch while Ink lazed on the floor after he got bored of sitting for one second.

“Ink please for the love of stars stop following Error around. You’re making him destroy more AUs than he usually does.” Dream had decided to be the one to start the conversation.

“He is right, my friend.” Blue’s voice was naturally loud, so he tried to softly scold his friend. “You’re not giving Error enough time to enjoy himself. He needs a break from your aggressive yet _overly friendly_ personality. While it is admirably that you want to be his friend, like me, you must exercise restraint and allow him more time to think on your request.” ~~Stars, please listen to him Ink.~~

“But he won’t consider it. I made a list of ideas on what I could do to try to get him to open up to me.” Ink sat up as he checked his scarf. “I still have a few more ideas that I want to try out.”

Dream tried to see what Ink was looking at, but the latter had released his scarf. He made a mental note to try to see what all of Ink’s ‘friendship’ ideas were to better prepare to handle the situation with Error. He sighed, knowing that they couldn’t be any good.

“How long do you wait to try the next idea?” asked Blue.

“The moment I see him!” happily replied Ink.

Dream and Blue both winced as they knew that Ink hadn’t left Error alone for more than three days each visit if Error didn’t hide with Nightmare or in his home. They could only imagine the horrible ideas Ink attempted on his friendship conquest. _Wait a second._

Dream remembered what Error had told him before and frowned as he thought about it. He had to know if Ink was still doing those things or if he really was being his normal jerk self. “Hey, are you giving Error gifts that he likes?”

“Yup!”

The frown grew. “How do you know he likes those gifts?”

“Sometimes when Error doesn’t notice me right away, I watch his reactions and gauge them to see what causes them.” Ink chirps and pulls out a sketchbook. He flips through a few pages and showed off the multiple drawings of Error to his friends, each drawing had messy scribbles with unjustifiable amounts of information. “I even try to capture how he looks, and I write summaries and theories on why he had those facial expressions. Look in this one-”

“Ink!” They both yelled at him. “Stop following him!”

Dream groaned, “You do realize he probably finds it creepy that you know a lot about him while he doesn’t know much about you.”

Ink froze before an idea struck him. He grabbed his scarf and hurriedly wrote on it. “That’s it! Maybe if I talked to Error about myself more, he’ll feel more inclined to share too! And then we can be friends! Right?!” He looked excitedly at his friends with two golden stars shining in his eyes.

The guardian of positivity was Dream. Unfortunately, Dream had to remind himself that as he took in a few deep breaths. “Ink-”

“You’re done. You lost your Error visiting privileges! You are banned from seeing him for at least a month! And talking about him!” exclaimed Blue as he stood up and stomped his foot.

“But-”

“No buts!” interrupted Blue again. “He needs a break from you. In fact, we all need a break from this mess! If I hear you followed Error again, I will personally start helping him hide from you. And you know Stretch isn’t partial to either of you, so you don’t want to get him upset!”

Dream nodded in agreement, “He’s right. From now on we will be planning our patrols more often. Nightmare has gotten quiet lately and I can’t help but fear what he may be plotting behind the scenes. We need to focus on _protecting the multiverse_ from threats and not following our personal whims.”

Ink pouted but he knew he lost if the two were serious about this. “Fine. I’ll lay off Error for one month, but after that I will try out my ideas.”

“Try them in moderate proportions. Give Error at least a week before trying the next one.”

“I guess I’ll do that.”

Blue grinned and patted, it was more of a smack, Ink’s back. “Great! I’ll be cheering you on!”

The intervention was a success and it seemed like everything was going well in the first few days of Ink’s ban. They planned shifts and routes on when to go to certain areas. At first, all their patrols were together as a group, but they decided to trust Ink a bit more and start trying to do solo patrols. Dream had to have another mishap with his phone unfortunately. ~~Stars, it wasn’t even the second week of Ink’s ban.~~

Shockingly enough, Ink didn’t pester him for Error’s number when he saw it. Instead he decided not to follow Dream’s planned route of their solo patrol for the safety of the multiverse, meaning Dream, Blue, and Ink were all supposed to go their own ways and report back to each other through phone. He decided to throw their plans away once he caught sight of Error’s name in Dream’s phone. He had found it when he had wanted to show Dream some funny videos posted on the multiversenet but the elder just only knew how to text and talk. ~~He was always so busy actually protecting the multiverse from threats. Ink do your job!~~ After stealing Dream’s phone from his pockets, he opened it and saw the last app opened. It was a contact list, a very short one and yet there was a new name in it. How did Ink know it was a new entry? Cause it was Error’s and he never recalled or saw in his scarf notes, that he checked immediately to find out how Dream got the name and number. He briefly thought may be someone tried to prank Dream. Without a second thought, he called the number to which it was promptly answered with, “Don’t fucking call me!” And a beep. A hung-up beep that was followed after Error’s angry voice. Error’s voice.

Dream sputtered, “Did- did you just call someone?? Who did you-” Normally, Ink would ask to use his phone beforehand. Ink never asked when he tried to pull pranks on Dream’s phone. ~~He has the right to fear whenever Ink uses his phone. Oh stars, he doesn’t want to be memed into oblivion again.~~

“Why do you have Error’s number?” Ink asked in a monotonous voice. His eyes were blank, black voids before shifting to violet circles.

“Uh- well you see-. He typed it in there...?” was Dream’s eloquent response.

“He typed it?”

“Yes.”

“How did he get your phone?”

“Does – does that really matter?” Dream took his phone back from Ink. “Well, we should get going to our patrols now so see you later!” He thought he was smart for trying to dodge the questions with their duties. He should have known better.

Ink was blankly staring at Dream as they continued their patrol through the various AUs. They were silent the entire time. The silence was tense and starting to eat at Dream’s nerves. No matter how many times Dream tried to get some sort of ~~positive~~ response from Ink; ranging from making funny faces, smiling awkwardly, offering him food, doing dumb memes he remembers Ink showing him, and many more embarrassing things. Ink never once changed facial expressions, but his eyes would occasionally switch between his lime, violet, and orange colors. The various symbols were still confusing to Dream so he didn’t bother keeping track of which ones popped up. ~~They were more than likely negative ones anyways so why even bother.~~

“You know I was wondering how you were finding me so quickly whenever I was with Error.” Ink’s sudden voice startled Dream, who flinched in shame. “Was he telling you where I was those times?”

Dream wondered if it was alright to let Ink know that was exactly the case but when he saw that Ink’s eyes were both blue, he couldn’t help but rush out his next words, “I can give you Error’s number if you want it.” He subtly flinched as regret filled him; Error’s number wasn’t his right to give to others without permission. Well, there was no way Ink would let him take back his words or reject his offer.

“No,” The unexpected rejection was sharp and loud. “Error gave it to you, not me.”

For a brief moment, Dream felt elated that for once Ink was considering someone’s feelings. _Wait, he never does that. Why is he…?_ He decided to focus on the good side. “Ink! I’m glad you’re finally acknowledging-”

“I’ll go start my own patrol route now.” And with that Ink left Dream alone to ponder what just happened. He should really start having a password protected lock screen. Too many people keep going through his phone and he’s just not aggressive enough to get them to stop...

Somehow Ink kept his word and didn’t bother Error for the remainder of his ban. Error was awfully quiet throughout the entire month. No AUs were destroyed, no texts were made, and no visits from Ink to Dream either… Ink would respond to Dream’s texts and calls but he never made an effort to actively hang out. Dream wondered if Ink hated him because he had Error’s number. ~~But that wasn’t possible Ink never hates anyone, no matter the crime. He doesn’t want to be hated by Ink.~~

Dream was stuck in his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone approach him.

“Why the hell did you tell Ink that I gave you my number?!”

“Because you did.” Dream didn’t mean to sound cheeky about his response, but he saw no other answer to give.

Error threw his hands up. ~~He looked like a toddler ready to throw a fit.~~ “And it was necessary! You shouldn’t have told him. Now, he’s just sulking whenever he hangs out with me.”

Dream perked up, “You hang out with him?” Ink’s ban was lifted a week ago, but he never heard anything about Ink messing with Error. He figured Ink had lost interest. ~~He was grateful for those short-lived thoughts of false peace.~~

Error crossed his arms and turned away from Dream hastily. ~~Error was hiding his face. Was his face more yellow than normal?~~ “No! He’s just stalking me as usual.”

Dream’s eyebrows rose as he stared at Error’s back. “But you said-”

“You misheard! That’s not the point anyways! You didn’t give Ink my number, did you?!”

Flinching would showcase his guilt, and it wasn’t exactly like he _did_ give it out; he only _offered_ it. Thank the stars that Ink rejected the offer. “If I did, Ink would surely be calling and texting you at every given moment. Besides, he found out that I had it when he took my phone and saw your name. That’s how you got my first and last call from my phone.” This answer wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. There was no way he would mention the offer to the unstable skeleton.

Error growled, “You need to get a password for your phone so that won’t happen again.”

“I did right after that.” Dream sighed. “Look Error, I’m sorry that Ink found out but what’s the issue here? You haven’t texted me to pick him up. I assumed he was leaving you alone.” Stars formed in his eyes as a huge grin formed on his face. “Are you two getting along better?” He knew better than to assume the two were friends.

Error sputtered, “No! We aren’t! He’s just a bit more tolerable lately. I just don’t like that his new change of attitude is cause of some stupid reason like that.”

“Why don’t you just give your number to him?” That seemed like the most obvious and reasonable choice to Dream if it was such a problem.

“Why would I do that?!”

“To get Ink to stop sulking…? Wasn’t that the issue you were having?”

“I don’t care about his feelings! Urgh just forget we even talked about this!” Error once again just vanishes into another portal.

Dream stared unseeingly at the spot Error was at. There was just too much going on for him to continue pondering on how exactly Error felt about Ink ~~and how he felt too.~~ He kept getting dragged into their petty drama and he felt like a side character for some sad dramatic soap opera. He really did hope that they would be friends someday, but with their opposing jobs and multiple conflicts, he wished the two never met. He really needed a break from their drama.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write other character's perspectives and what they're doing with their lives. I felt like I'm focusing too much on Ink lately. I mean well he is my favorite character-. And I still ended up making this more about Ink than Dream. lmao.... Please, leave a review if you want! Let me know of any thoughts that were had.


End file.
